brother , sister meet brother, sissy bro
by lethelen
Summary: this is a funny story about a brother and sister getting locked out and please ignore the spelling mistakes and i do not own glee or any one from it


Sup peeps got bored and my girl friend was writeing so for the sake of originality I shall follow suit!

Well I am gonna write a story in the world of glee about a girl who came from another state and was locked out of her house and always stalked kurt and blaine at school (this is when both of them were in the warblers) btw I own nothing! So don't be hateing little copy writer fuck tards ^.^!

Rahne groaned as it started to rahne and she searched through her purse for the keys to the house. "where did I put it!". She went limp in despair . after a few minutes she heard a door open. It was the neighbors and she looked to see! She smiled and jumped up and started to sprint toward and terrified kurt and a lazy fin peeking out the door way.

"fin!" kurt squeaked . and fins eyes opened and he ducked back in as kurt got literally tackled about 6 feet backwards onto his back and slid to thunk a table.

Raiseing a brow fin commented to the red shaggy haired boy sitting at the table eating varies foods "is that your sister"?

Jal the boy with red shaggy hair leaned to look at rahne freaking out on kurt and kurt trieing to get away. "hm…. I believe so… let me check… KLAINEBOW!" he said lazily and yelled at the end. Rahne hearing the account name of her perverted fan fictions she stoped turned red and stood up straight avoiding everyones eyes.

Kurt scrambled to cling to fin and fin coughed. "yep its her" jal laughed putting his bowl in the sink laughing.

"JAL WHY DID YOU HAVE TO SAY THAT!" Rahne screamed at her brother jal her purple hair bounceing as her body tenses in anger and she gives a death glare and as jal smiles back loveingly. Then out of no where the entire room erupted in a single simultationalitalus (don't say anything) yawn.

"well we are all tired and your parents aren't home. So lets go to bed" fin said and coughed again. He then put his arm around the kurt who was quivering because of thunder that just struck and walked up to their room. Rahne and Jal followed and sat on fins bed while Fin and kurt slep in kurts bed.

"night every one" kurt said resting his head on hes pillow with fin next to him fin comforting him through the storm . jal looked at rhane then the smallish bed took the pillow plopped it on the floor and took the blanket off of the bed and layed it flat like a bed on the floor he then pointed to it and looked at rahne.

"you get to sleep on the floor I hate sleeping on stranger's floors" he then spread out on the bed hands behind his head and rahne wrapped herself in the sheet her school bag and purse next to her. At mid night fin stood up and yawned he knew his parents weren't home so he could have a smoke cuase he needed one even if it was still storming. Jal heard the door and blinked getting up a lot quieter then fin had and followed him without making a sound or getting noticed. But rahne knowing how to detect her michiveous pranking brother woke up and looked around at a almost empty room.

Fin went in the kitchen opened a drawer and took out a lighter and a cigarette and went on the front porch and lit it watching rain drip off the canopy. Jal was nice him when he make a slight laugh.

"your bros a bit of cry baby you know especially compared to you" he smirked as he said and raised a brow..

"he is… but I love him so much" kin said with a smile looking down as if imagining him next to him.

"I understand what you mean" jal had the same smile "did you know I know judo"

"what do you mean?" fin asked almost scared, but then jal span around jump up and still spinning, kicked the cigarette. And walked inside but stopped in the door way "I hate the god damned smell". They then began to munch on kurts left overs since their parents have been on vacation for awhile.

Rahne heard thunder and stood up to see kurt shivering she blinked and frowned walking over to kurt and folded the covers open and wraped around kurt. Kurt wrapped back looking up at her not knowing whether to let her comfort him or shiver in fear waiting for his brother where ever he is.

"its ok" she said softly in the most blissful and calm voice you will ever hear and wrapped closer around kurt.

"thank you rahne" kurt said blush curled against her head on her breast.

"don't worry bout it kurt" she said shyly but she has been blushing since she got the chance to touch the god of her yaoi world.

"rahne… are you a lesbian" kurt said as if it was a normal question.

"no why" she said curiosly but blushing more as her mind raced in hope.

"have you ever kissed a rather lady like kisser?" he rolled his head and looked up at her his eyes sparkleing even as thunder shook the house. He was smileing and blushing it looked rather perverted but it was too cute to think of that.

"no" she bent closer as kurt did as well and their lips met. She wraped around him and they kept kissing she slowly moved down his sides and he moved his butt back and forth and the door opened and jal and fin beheld a jaw dropping scene.

Kurt immediately pulled up still sitting on rahnes crotch "hey guys!" he said cheerly clearly horny.


End file.
